This invention involves a guidance device to indicate the direction of thrust of either an inboard/outboard propeller system or of an outboard motor on the rear of a pleasure boat.
This invention further relates to boats with motors extending from an inboard/outboard system out from the stern of the boat or outboard motors.
Inboard/outboard motor powered boats are systems where motors are located inside the hull of the boat but mechanisms extend outwardly through the stern with a gear drive angled downwardly with the mechanism rotatable horizontally to steer the boat. The invention is also related to and is used on outboard motors which are fixed to the stern of the boat. The invention is useful on a single outboard motor or on a plurality of outboard motors fixed to an extension extending outwardly from the stern of the boat. For many boat constructions, the engine housing of the outboard motor and the gear drive of the inboard/outboard motor or the gear drive propeller extension of the inboard/outboard motor are both well below the top edge of the transom in the stern of the boat. The line of sight from the driving position of the boat in many instances does not allow the boat operator to be able to see the top of the housings. These tops are hidden below line of sight by the transom in the stern of the boat. The problem of the outboard motor being outside the line of sight of the operator is particularly acute on house boats and pontoon boats. This inability to see the motor or the propeller mechanism is not important in the open water as only minor adjustments are necessary to change the course of the boat and the feel of the wheel and the coarse of the boat are more than sufficient to allow close control.
On the other hand, as the boat is slowed and is approaching the dock, it is many times necessary to turn the motor thrust fully to one side or the other either to move the stern toward the dock or away from the dock. Further, as the boat is leaving the dock, it is almost always necessary to turn the motor thrust to a severe angle in order to avoid the dock and other boats moored in close proximity. Many persons have a great deal of difficulty moving the boat at this low speed and sometimes get confused as to the direction the motor thrust is pointed. This can cause the boat to strike the dock or other boats in the area. Once having made the error and powered the boat in the wrong direction, there are many circumstances where it is not possible to stop the boat by completely reversing the direction of the motor thrust quickly enough to avoid at least a close encounter.
Devices have been provided of a mechanical or electronic nature to provide the motor thrusting direction on the dashboard, but these devices are expensive, and tend to have mechanical or electronical failures in due course. None of the prior art devices satisfy the need described hereinabove nor attain the object described hereinbelow.